


of all the mornings i’ve had before, my favourites by far are with you

by halfwayinit



Series: ballum week 2020 [1]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M, ballum week 2020, nothing too graphic, soft weekend scene, some mature parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwayinit/pseuds/halfwayinit
Summary: a lazy saturday morning with ben and callum.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: ballum week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778881
Comments: 16
Kudos: 88





	of all the mornings i’ve had before, my favourites by far are with you

**Author's Note:**

> this is my contribution for day one of ballum week on tumblr!  
> i decided to go with a soft, lazy saturday morning scene.  
> if you read, i hope you enjoy :)

When Ben slowly blinks awake, it’s early in the morning, too early considering they had stayed up into the late hours last night, bodies moving in sync, harsh breaths huffed out into the still of the night. It makes a small smile form on Ben’s lips, the memory of Callum kissing a wet trail of kisses up his neck, torturously slow as he made his his way across Ben’s jawline, until he _ finally  _ pressed a sweet, lingering kiss to Ben’s lips, pressing their bodies closer and closer, hips pushing down to rest against Ben’s own. Callum’s a tease, Ben told him as much as he pulled at his boyfriend’s t-shirt, pushing it up over his head, a low whine falling from his lips as he chased for another kiss, quiet laughter falling from Callum’s lips. 

He groans quietly when the sound of birds chirping in the Square interrupt his thoughts and break through the silence of the morning, knowing he’ll never manage to drift back off now. The sunlight is faint as it streams through the slit in the curtains, but still bright enough that the room is illuminated from it’s glow. 

Saturday mornings have always been Ben’s favourite, even as a little kid he loved waking up early to sit in the living room alone with his bowl of cereal as he watched the morning cartoons. There’s something so peaceful about a weekend morning, and it’s never faded for Ben. He loves taking the opportunity to lounge in bed until the rumble in his stomach gets too hard to ignore. And now, with Callum in his bed, Saturday mornings have never been better. 

They’ve fallen into a routine of sorts, spending every Saturday together. Ben usually wakes first, like this morning, and basks in the serenity of laying in Callum’s arms until his boyfriend stirs awake, not long after Ben. Callum will always press a soft kiss to the side of his boyfriend’s neck, mumbling out a ‘good morning’ into his warm skin. Some mornings, they lay in silence, comfortably wrapped up in each other underneath the duvet, drifting in and out until they can’t sleep any longer. 

Other mornings, they lay awake in the dim light of their bedroom, trading slow, lazy kisses, kisses that go nowhere, until they do. They’re Ben’s favourite kind.

This morning, Callum’s arm is a warm, welcome weight on his waist, and Ben lets himself sink further into the mattress, not wanting to wake the other man. Callum had been busy in the parlour all week, out of the house from dawn ‘till dusk, hunched over paperwork when he should have been sprawled across the couch with Ben, binge watching awful reality tv shows. That’s why Ben’s content to lay there in Callum’s arms, eyes fluttering shut as he thinks back to last night again, how alive Callum made him feel. 

If there’s one thing they’re great at, it’s sex. No matter how long the days or weeks are, they always make time for the physical part of their relationship just as much as any other part. It’s a sort of stress relief in a way too, the rest of the world slipping away as hot kisses are pressed to sweaty, exposed skin. 

Right from the start, Callum’s had Ben wrapped around his finger. Ben remembers how nervous Callum was, not the first time, but the second. The first time was a whirlwind, hands tugging at clothes, lips biting and soothing, no time to think, to be nervous. But, their second time, Callum had more time to think about it, to overthink about it. He’d whispered into the space between them about being inexperienced, with men but also with sex in general, cheeks flushing hot in embarassment. Ben remembers how it had tugged at his heart, finding it more endearing than anything else. He’d leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Callum’s lips, thumb moving in a soft, slow motion against his jaw, wanting Callum to feel comfortable with him, not as if he was just another hookup, another wham-bam thank you Sam. 

“We can stop anytime you want, just say the word.” Ben’s voice was soft, uncharacteristically so, hands moving down to rest on Callum’s waist as he pulled back so he could look properly at Callum. 

He remembers how Callum cleared his throat, palms flat against Ben’s chest. “It’s not that, I just- I want it to be good for you.” He ducked his head once the words came out, like he wasn’t sure whether he should try to take them back or not. 

“Hey,” Ben tightened his grip slightly on Callum’s waist, waiting for him to look at him before he continued “Don’t worry about that, okay? I promise you it will be good for me, for  _ both _ of us. Just relax, don’t think too much.”

Ben isn’t exaggerating when he says he thinks it was one of the greatest times he’s ever had, the way Callum had completely let go with him, muscles loose and kisses hot. And it’s only gotten better since then, the two of them learning more about each other’s bodies every time. 

Now, Ben can’t help himself as he twists around in the bed, dropping a kiss to Callum’s naked shoulder, body wound up with the memories. He wants Callum all the time, craves his touch, always wanting to be around him, to be with him. It’s been a long time since Ben felt something so strong for another person, so long that there was time he’d convinced himself he’d never love again. But then, along came Callum and Ben hasn’t stopped falling since.

Callum stirs a little in sleep, pushing his face into the pillow before he moves onto his back. It gives Ben an idea, one that has heat spiking low in his belly as he moves so he’s straddling his boyfriend, not putting his weight down just yet. Ben leans down, lips barely there against Callum’s neck as he moves up to his ear, whispering “Wakey wakey sleepy head.” 

When Callum stirs again, Ben sucks his bottom lip between his teeth as he starts to move down the bed. He swallows thickly as he pulls at Callum’s boxers, discarding them on the floor once he gets them off, too busy admiring what’s in front of him to care about where they land. 

When Callum finally blinks awake, he’s met with his favourite sight, his boyfriend on his knees, lips hot and wet around him. He can’t help himself as he runs his fingers through Ben’s hair, tugging harshly on it as his back arches off the bed. 

“Good morning to you too.”

-

Ben’s sprawled out on the bed, sated and blissed out, when the smell of coffee has his head lifting off the pillow. Callum sets it down on the bedside locker, pressing a quick kiss to Ben’s forehead before he drops down next to him. 

“Coffee in bed, is this your way of saying  _ thank you Ben for the best blowjob of my life _ ? Because you’re welcome.” That pulls a laugh from Callum, shaking his head at Ben before settling back against the headboard. 

“I mean I did repay the favour but sure, take it as a thank you.” Ben just smirks at Callum’s words as the two of them settle into a comfortable silence, duvet pooled around their waists to keep out the chill of the morning. They stay like that for a while, scrolling through their phones, laughing at the occasional meme, it’s nice in a subtle, domestic kind of way. Ben’s almost half-asleep again when Callum moves to get out of bed again, groaning at the lack of body heat. 

Ben just watches him for a few moments, only protesting when Callum pulls on his dressing gown. “Where are you going?” he’s dramatic, he’ll admit, hands reaching out for Callum, to get him back to bed. It’s still early, too early for Ben to willingly leave their bed. Callum just chuckles lowly, tying the robe around his waist. 

“I’m going to make breakfast before you start complaining about how hungry you are.” 

He’s halfway to the kitchen when Ben calls out to him, “Pancakes please!”

-

Callum’s still stood at the cooker when Ben finally drags himself from the bed, feet dragging across the floor until he can wrap his arms around Callum, pressing a kiss to his shoulder through the soft fabric of the dressing gown. “Smells good” he comments, mouth watering at the sweet smell in the air. 

Callum hums, leaning back into Ben slightly, trying to keep his focus on not burning their breakfast. He loves mornings like these, the rare time they have to be wholly and unapologetically themselves. It’s not that they’re overly different any other time, but here, in the safety of their flat on a rainy Saturday morning, they don’t have to please anyone else, to be anything other than in love. And he is, he’s so utterly and unconditionally in love with Ben. 

He flips the last pancake onto the plate on the sideboard, twisting in Ben’s hold so their face-to-face, looping his arms around Ben’s waist. “You ready to eat?” 

Ben smiles up at him, pushes himself up on his tippy-toes until their eye to eye, lips to lips. “Hm, I think I’d rather kiss you some more.” his voice is teasing, but his actions are anything but as he catches Callum’s bottom lip between his own, tugging his boyfriend closer by the waist. 

They’re giddy, and laughing into the kiss, and so in love that it shines right out of them.

Yeah, Ben thinks, mornings with Callum are most definitely his favourite.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!  
> i hope you liked it, come find me on tumblr @halfwayinit and let me know what you thought  
> comments + feedback always welcome :)


End file.
